genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Fleming
Daniel Fleming is the third person to be met in the story Chiasmata. He is the past form of Motor. Daniel is a telekinetic who hails from the USA. His side-effect involves flaking skin. Daniel is an albino, as his white hair and pale skin signifies. Charactistics A tightly wound desk jockey from the US of A, Daniel is assertive and likes to be in charge most of the time. He is rational, skeptical, and highly motivated to get his own way. Daniel is normally very opinionated. He is difficult to frighten, a fact he takes pride in. He tended to play a somewhat antagonistic role throughout the first chapter, often acting bossy towards the other characters. In later chapters, his personality becomes bolder and less overbearing. His role in the story Chiasmata He first appears to Aidan and Sam throwing pebbles. After a harsh confrontation, Daniel shows as a first the void walls surrounding the Location, as it is the reason why he 'can't just blow up this dump and escape'. Daniel gets frustrated when he fails to turn the valve needed to enter the Location, and at first doesn't even notice his side-effect setting in until Sam reminds him of it. After they meet as a group and get split up, Daniel ends up in the halls of Arbiter with Sam. He, fully knowing what the implications of the halls are, doesn't want to enter them but still has to tag along. When Sam accidentally awakens Arbiter, he tries interacting with their tomb. This try results in a 'pop': his entire skin flakes, even showing blood under it. The group gets collected again, this time by Archivist, who relocates them safely to the 'shadow' of the Location. Here, Daniel reveals he can 'kinda feel where things are' and that he can make himself fly. His life as Motor Daniel is the real name of the character Motor who attends the Benefactor's League. In contrast to Bonnie, who grew just slightly unhinged as Augment, Daniel grows even more grumpy and careful than he already was. His powers also grow, and this makes him a valuable asset to the League despite him being uncoorporative now and then. He doesn't think much of his teammates. He thinks of Flicker as a troll since the by her created holograms aren't physically there and don't set off his 'extra senses' as he calls them. He doesn't think Device takes things serious - he even saw him playing cards with Harlequin. And he does not like that Adamant always knows what you're thinking, as she usually proves him wrong on things. Speculation about his past life Daniel is, like Sam, one of the ones who knew at least one superhuman prior to his arrival in the Location. He might've known about the Cold Lights following that logic - if you know that he has also worked at the Chiasm Syndicate at some point. His flavour quote at his civilian reference is 'I went to war.' This can be taken in two contexts: that he has been an actual soldier at one point in his career, or that he went to a metaphorical war, which may be something mental. He might have been a stereotypical lazy DJ, as he's implied to spent his time with video games. When asked about his dearest memory, the thing is spoilered out - there's certainly something in his backstory. He was hindred by his albinism, as it didn't allow him to stare at screens for very long. In other universes Daniel is, in the PMMM fan universe, maybe the character we know the most about. He is, like Bonnie, a veteran Puer Magi (male form of Puella Magi) and helps newbies getting used to the system as a member of the Benefactor's League. While Bonnie was taken because of her endurance and strong regeneration, Daniel has a different secret. He is able to use his witch as demonstrated in something known as doppel technique. Due to this fact, he is in fact one of the two whose witch name and nature are already known (Louiza and Recklessness). His wish before the Cold Light hit was: ‘Oh God...If I’m hit...I’m screwed...What did I do wrong? I just want to be special in a good way for once, and this is what happens!’ He is the only one whose eyes do not match their text color. The artist says about this the following: The thing with the eyes is something known as 'Supernatural Gold Eyes'. I put it in because I decided every character would have their theme color on their scleras, but Daniel's color was already the same as was on his eyes. So they became this. In the AU I was working on at that time, he was a Shaman, and yes, the trope was played straight. Trivia * Daniel appears (be it as Motor) on the Chariot card of the Electrophoresis tarot. * His associated color, #FF5400, is the inverted form of Breach Cutter's associated color, #00ABFF. * He is dark-skinned without his albinism. * Daniel has told at least three times his name is Daniel and not Dan. He is the only one having to correct his name repeatedly. * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under him (運動) read 'Motion'. They are the same characters used for 'sports'. * Daniels life number using Pythagorean numerology is 9. Category:Eukaryota Category:LUCA group Category:Chiasmata characters Category:Benefactor's League members